What reason
by love ioy
Summary: Sesshomaru leaves Rin at a village where she laters grows up to be be the best warrior in Japen, to those anyway. Later Rin ventures out from her village to help another, What happens if she meets Sesshomaru there? What does Naraku want with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Sesshomaru makes a decision to leave Rin in a mortal village to have and be with a mortal family. Rin was only a child and beg him not to leave her. He then tells hers that its for the best, then Rin confesses her love for him, he was shock at first her feelings away by saying that he doesn't love her. Over the years Since Rin was abandoned, she has been trained to learn how to fight, for herself and others. But sometimes her mind is full of Sesshomaru. What reason did Sesshomaru leave her for? What dose Naraku want with her? Will she ever see Lord Sesshomaru again?**

****

**What reason**

**CHAPTER 1. A SAD MOMENT**

It's been years since Rin last saw her companions master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru. It seems like it was only yesterday when he abandon her in this mortal village. Rin was 11 springs when she was left behind. Her looks had changed from a child to a grown woman, she had mid-night black hair that reached past her hips, faded pink cheeks, smooth skin, very beautiful brown hazel eyes, her body was very strong and healthy body. Rin's beauty would catch the eyes of men and demons. Men would come from everywhere and even her home village just to ask her hand in marriage, but she would always reject them by telling them that her heart belongs to another, and then plays a little matchmaker. As for demons, they would always try to come and kidnap her but Rin would end up killing them and be free out of their grasp. But Rin wasn't known for her beauty, she was known as lady Protector, or Lady Rin. Cause she is a fighter, the best that ever known in some human villagers.

It seems that everyday that she saves many lives, Rin lived like this in the past during her stay. Everyday was like a routine: Get up, cook breakfast, wash some laundry to get ride of blood stains, eat some lunch, save the village, then go her hut, eat dinner and play with the village children, then get some sleep. But today was different, she felt like relaxing and breathe in some fresh air, so she climb a tree that was a pretty good from the village view. While Rin was sitting on a tree branch, she looks toward to the lands of the west, and then memories started about the time when she was with Lord Sesshomaru. And a sad old memory came in to her head about the time when she was left behind.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Rin and Lord Sesshomaru were walking very far from where they left Jaken and Ah-Uh. She was wondering when it was an opportunity to talk about her feelings toward him. Sesshomaru could sense her longings towards him, but he knew that it was such a stupid mortal feelings, he couldn't give her what she wants. Sesshomaru didn't want to end up to be his father and half- breed brother Inuyasha. He looks at Rin and could see that she'll become a very beautiful young woman. Rin was no longer a child that he once knew, but a woman of 11.

They kept walking until they came to an edge of a village. Rin was wondering why they came here, maybe for a new kimono. But Rin looks down at her clothing and saw that it was still in good condition. Maybe for food, but Rin was not even hungry, she just ate fish with Jaken. So she looks slowly up at her Lord with a questioning look.

"My lord, what are we doing here?" Rin's sweet voice asked. Sesshomaru looks down at her and stared at Rin's confused face.

"Rin, This is the time when women your age is married and start to have children, then have a new life. By all means, your time to leave me and start one." Rin was very dumbfounded by what Lord Sesshomaru had just spoken about. A new life! What had she just done to make him to decide this? Her tears stated to build up, and when she blinked it made the tears come down more. Sesshomaru had smelt her tears, then saw them streaming down her face.

" Rin, do not shred tears it' a sign of weakness." He said not looking down at his ward. " And besides it's for the best."

"W-why are you leaving me? W-w have I-I done to make you do this?" cried Rin staring up at her master.

" You have done nothing wrong, but like I said it is time to leave me and start a life but not with me. Time to start living with your own kind." He said. Sesshomaru had showed no emotion for this. But he did feel this odd feeling of regret, in truth he didn't want to leave his little Jaken tormenter **(Well every day Rin and Jaken would always get in to fights, but in the end Rin would take the winning by tripping and running ahead of him running next to her Lord)** but it was for the best for him and her. Still crying Rin ran to his feet, begging to her lord, caretaker, her savior, her love of her life to not leave her. But not matter how much she pleaded he stood there like a statue showing no emotion.

" Nooo, My Lord, p-please don't leave m-me here." Rin cried, still on her hands and knees, her face buried in to the grass. More tears had shed from her beautiful brown eyes. It was even hard for Sesshomaru so he kneel down and took her in to his arms, then lift until her feet was standing right next to him. Rin continue to cry in to his shoulder or fur at least. He waited with patients until her cry's slowly died down. Then he heard a tiny whisper from his little ward.

"P-please don't leave, my Lord. I-I love you" Rin said while more tears were once again coming down. Sesshomaru was indeed shock by her words espansily at her age. He pulls back from their embrace and stares deep in to her eyes. She was a very smart for a child, but most times she would pick flowers for him, bug Jaken, make crowns then put them on Ah-Un, bug Jaken, find food, bug Jaken was one of her favorite hobbies, but she prove something to Sesshomaru that she was loyal. Indeed she was a happy child, but Rin's face was filled with a sad and lonely expression, it was the same expression that's was on her face two years ago when he first met her.

"Rin, I'm sorry but I can't give what you want." Then looking down at Rin who was broken. Now Sesshomaru wished now that he taken those words back.

" Why can't you love me?" Rin said, she turn away so she can't no longer see his handsome face, it made him more handsome cause the moonlight was showing in the background and his hair was flying to his side. Where his left arm was missing. But right now she was not in a happy mood right now, it took her months to plan this moment, where she'll let her feelings out to her master. And he just cast it aside just like that. Before Rin or Sesshomaru knew she was yelling.

" It is because I'm human is it? I remember you saying to your brother that's you despise humans and half-breeds. Is that why?" "Shit when did she hear this?" Sesshomaru ask himself and stop to listen more to Rin's out burst. " Because I'm human. Then why did you save me? You should have let me die at those times when demons would come after me." She shouted, and started to catch her breath. Then Sesshomaru let go of Rin and look back in to her eyes.

"This Sesshomaru had said to his ward of what he wanted to say, Rin obey my command." Then Sesshomaru turn around and walk away slowly leaving Rin on the spot. He was expecting Rin to run after him demanding to not leave her, but she didn't. Before he disappeared he turn around to see Rin obeying him, but he wasn't looking at him. He continued walking but something made get the urge to turn around to Rin and make her forgive him of his foolishness. But he didn't only his mind spoke for him.

"Rin, someday you'll grown up to be a beautiful woman, and I know it's hard to accept something different in a time in life. I know cause I've been through it. Demons and others will try to come after me by going after you first, but I don't know what will happen to me if something happen to you, they may think that you're my weakness. They know that you're the first human that I ever cared for. The truth is that I have these weird feelings for you but I cant explain them. This Sesshomaru is sorry that you have to see it this way." With that he kept walking along the path where he left Jaken and Ah- Uh.

Rin watch in tears as her master disappeared in to the forest.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Tears were steaming down Rin's face, but not much. But whenever that memory would pop up, she would feel that bitter sorrow in her heart, but deep down Rin knows that she's not alone. At times she sometimes go in to her little world and think about him. She would blush at his handsome features that made her a quick stop, cause she knew that he'll say the same thing over and over again _"Demons and humans aren't suppose to be together, they were never to be." _Yeah that's true but why did he keep her around, what reason was it that he left her, was because she became a woman that day? Rin guess that her question will never be answered. She then repeated all the times when she'll bug Jaken, and make crowns to put on Ah-Un. Then the most about when Sesshomaru would come and save her when ever she was in danger. The travels they would make in order to make a destination, but mostly to kill his enemy Naraku. Naraku, Rin wonder if he is still alive or not, she hasn't hear about him for years, only Kagome and the gang will come to tell her news of the outside of the village. But she hasn't seen them for a couple of months now and wonder how are they doing. Then her thinking turn back to Sesshomaru. Rin continue to look to the lands, and wonder if he even misses her, then again she doubts it. Even if he did, he would have come to see her at some points in the past, but so far he hasn't come at all. Later on Rin barely realizes it was sunset, it was time to head back.

So she jumps down the high branch and headed back to the village. Rin was later greeted by the children who had wait to play with her all day, expect for some kids who had to do chores at home. She smiled and decided to have some fun after all the tears. Sometimes she felt like a child again whenever she would play with them. Then she met her friend Hana later and had a little chat. Rin and Hana have been friends ever since they been kids, she also was a great fight. Hana had brown hair tie up in to a ponytail, brown eyes, a slender body, but have a bad attitude when it comes to men.

"So you ventured out?" Hana said handing her best friend some tea.

"Yes, I have" Rin said accepting the tea." I just needed some fresh air and some time alone"

" I bet after all the protection, it feels good to have at least a little rest." Said Hana sipping her tea. Then slowly put down her tea and became sad. Rin realized about her friends attitude.

"Hana, are you ok?" She asked.

" Well yeah I'm ok." Hana said smiling but failed espanily when Rin was around. Cause Rin given Hana a look **(like you better tell me or I'll forced out of you)**, and the Hana gave up. "Ok, ok don't pull a muscle." Then started laughing, but stop after hearing Rin growing in her throat. **(Just what Sesshomaru would do to Jaken, it some how works for Rin when she dose it to other people)** " Fine! I'm going to be leaving the village, Rin." She said sadly. Rin was surprise, but before she could say something Hana continued. " I've been ask to seek some asstiants to some lord in the North, the messager did not tell me the name of the Lord. But I agreed to go then he told me the directions of how to get there, but before I said anything else the messager turn around and started to walk away."

"What else did he said before that?" asked Rin

"No he didn't but I'll say that messager was acting weird as well, I can't be certain but I thought that he was being controlled." Said Hana sipping more tea. Rin was on a based of curiosity, what Lord wanted with her friend? "I'll be leaving tonight, Rin" she said taking Rin out of her thoughts " You and I having been caring this village all of over life's, and I don't want to go."

"Hana go head and go I'll be here to take care of the village. But unless some one comes to ask for I'll go and help them. But that's if someone comes and usually we haven't had anyone come to ask us. Plus there's always Inuyasha." Rin said.

" Ok then, I'll go, but I only will be back in one month." She said. One month! Rin got even more shock, but didn't show it. Instead she helps her friend pack for her long journey to the north, when they were finish. They walk in to a crowd of people; Rin and Hana were surprised and happy. So the people said their goodbyes and Hana started to take her leave. They all watch as she disappeared with the sun. Then everyone started heading to their homes, the kids ran to Rin and given her a hug before leaving with their family. But one had lingered, a little girl at the age of 7 with light brown hair, little blue eyes and pinkish lips just stood there looking up at Rin with a little smile.

"Lady Rin, can I have a goodnight kiss? The little girl ask Rin, she nodded with a smiled then kneel down and peck her on the cheek on her face then sent her home.

Once night fell, everyone was save and sound in their homes, all except for one. Rin stay out to look around for any sign of danger in the village usually Hana would do it, but now that she is gone it's Rin's duty stay up late in to the night. After awhile she went to her own hut. There she fell asleep on her mat. Sometimes Rin hated to sleep because she would have nightmares from her past. She would always wake up sweating and panting. Rin would stay wake for the rest of the night because of that. Tonight she slept soundly, but has to get up early to meet her master to finish her training that she's been doing during the past years.

****

**Sorry for the cliff…………………….=)**

**Well I hope that you like it and please send me some reviews….. Please this is my first FanFic**

**I don't own Inuyasha; so don't be mad at me**

**From: Love joy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sesshomaru makes a decision to leave Rin in a mortal village to have and be with a mortal family. Rin was only a child and beg him not to leave her. He then tells hers that its for the best, then Rin confesses her love for him, he was shock at first her feelings away by saying that he doesn't love her. Over the years Since Rin was abandoned, she has been trained to learn how to fight, for herself and others. But sometimes her mind is full of Sesshomaru. What reason did Sesshomaru leave her for? What dose Naraku want with her? Will she ever see Lord Sesshomaru again?**

**Thanx for the reviews**

**This one is longer than the first chapter … enjoy!**



**What Reason**

**Chapter 2. Training and a little battle**

Rin woke up to a bright morning, once the sun reached to her eyes kind of blinding her. Then she realize what time it was and jump up right away and started digging through her stuff searching for her out fit and weapons so that she could prove to her master that she was the best. Over then years she have proven that she was strong. She was very strong for a woman, a woman that was once a ward to a great demon lord, is now almost becoming a legend. Finally finding her sword, dagger, and whip in the chest were she had stuff hidden she came across something familiar, Rin slowly reached to the bottom of the trunk and pull out her old kimono. It seems to be in good condition after all the years in hiding. Then remember when her caretaker got mad at her for wearing the same kimono everyday and that was given to her from a demon.

**FLASHBACK**

" But I don't want to wear that" Cried Rin looking at the fade blue kimono and a green obi that the old woman held for her.

" You're a young lady now and must get rid of in case that demon had curse it." The old woman said, since the first day of the time Rin came the village. The humble people had placed her with an old woman who hated demons and didn't want children. So ever since the old woman tried to dispose her checkered Kimono that Lord Sesshomaru had given her.

" Lord Sesshomaru had never cursed this kimono, I love th-"

" Now that's enough. If you want to stay here your going to understand that there's rules in this house," the old woman said

"You think I wanted to stay here. I've never wanted to stay here, I've been told to stay here." Rin cried falling to her knees and tears coming down her face while the old woman stood there, before she could say anything Rin continue. " I feel like I'm back in to my scary past, in the last village. The place where I had died"

"What do you mean child?" The woman asked kneeling down next to Rin " What do you mean you died?"

Rin then explained everything of her past. The invasion of bandits, the unwelcome village, meeting Sesshomaru, the wolves, her death, then How lord Sesshomaru revived her from the death, after that the life with Lord Sesshomaru. The old woman was shock of what the little girl had experienced though out the past and had that demon cared for her. After awhile she felt bad for mentioning her former master as demon, well of course he's a demon but still Little Rin grown close to him, and it was popularly hard for her to be left behind. With that she got up to put the kimono away, Rin look at the woman in a fearful expression.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked.

" Ok after all the hardships that you been through I'll let you wear your kimono until you feel like it's time when you want to stop wearing it." The old woman said,

"Thank you, mi-" Rin was cut off.

" You don't need to call me lady, just call me grandma, I'll accept you in to my home." She said welcoming, Rin was so happy that she ran to her grandmother and embraced her. Grandmother returned the child's embrace, for the first time in her years she thought to herself " Now I know what it means to have someone there beside you. I wonder how that de- I mean Her Lord Sesshomaru is holding on. Did he feel for this child? He must have cause if he didn't he wouldn't have kept Rin alive or brought her back. What did this child do to him to let her follow him? Rin slowly broke their little embrace and smiled at her new grandmother. That smile was so genuine and beautiful even the old woman had to grasp, was it her smile that made him give up on killing and protecting her? And for some reason she felt warm inside. Happiness.

" Now Rin when do you have to meet master Kenji" Her grandma asked sweetly.

"I'm suppose to meet him right n-"

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"NOW " Rin dressed fast in her black demon slayer outfit (part of being invisible) with her armor over her weakest points of her body (the stomach). Then grabbed just her sword, dagger, and whip and ran out of her home. The people were already up to attend morning chores; some teenagers were helping with their parents.

"Good luck Lady Rin" One had called out after seeing her dash out very fast out of her home.

"Baka, I'm such a fool. I'm always late." Rin said to her self while running trying to put her weapons in order. Her dagger at her side of her boot, sword on her side hip and the whip curled up behind her back. Her cloth mask that just covered part of her nose and mouth, only leaving her brown eyes out on the open and then left her hair down, told by master Kenji to always hid her identity when ever she's in battle, if she don't then it would be a dishonor.

Rin was leaning to be a demon slayer, and a ninja from very skilled people. First her best friend Sango- Chan was teaching Rin the specialties of using the sword that the sword smith had made for her. The sword was the kind that could find and aim for weak spots, then her ultimate powers called enemies force. That was to take the enemies attack and send it back to them. Another was called Sapphire blades, that sends off white blades of Sapphire. Her swords name was called Ixia. So Sango had volunteered to help her to wield it, and now Rin could do it perfectly. Second Master Kenji was a natural teacher to teach her the art of Ninjutsu and Judo, he taught her to use her body as a weapon with a stealthy movement, being invisible to sneak around her enemies. So today she'll be done with everything except for a special technique. The ability to sense any presence to anything such as: Demon, Human or Danger.

Rin ran to the clearing where she trains with Master Kenji, she was late but got there in time to see him standing there meditating. So she decided to try to sneak up on him. Rin jump on a tree branch, when her master turn around to her direction but she quickly hid behind the tree before he saw her. But to her master he knows that she's here and in hiding, but he already knows where she is hiding. When Rin look back to see her master gone from the spot were he was sitting at. Curious she jumped from the high branch and landed gracefully on the ground, but just to keep on mind that her master likes to play tricks on her sometimes, he use to jump out and tickle her but that's when she was younger. Now a grown woman she must keep her mind on alert, cause her master will jump out and start fighting with her. So Continuously Rin continue to hid, nut she was getting an odd feeling that she was being watched from behind so she slowly bent down to the ground were she could easily pullout her dagger. Then something was coming straight for her like a sword or an arrow, she dodged it easily and brought out her dagger and threw it towards the stalker. But he easily dodged it too. Rin finally realize that her master was no going to take it easy this time. So she decided to make a nice move on him. She decided to bring up her previous training; Rin closed her eyes and thought back.

"_Rin. What do you fear?" _

"_I fear that I might be alone again, losing something or someone that I cared."_

"_Tell my student. Tell me what you hear and feel?" Rin only answered this in her own head._

"I could hear footsteps they are very close. Wait it stop. Now I could hear is birds singing, the wind blowing and some one breathing an-. Wait someone's breathing! They are near; something's unsheathing a sword very slowly. They're panning an attack. Their not nerves, they feel no fear. Great now they're coming closer and closer. I knew it. It's master. I could feel him behind me waving his sword towards my neck." Rin dodge the man's sword that was aiming for her, when he was swinging his sword again she move quickly away from, in a flash she took out her Ixia and block it. Every move he would make she would always block it and every move that she would make he would always block it. This person was skilled and strong he was also pretty quick too. Like one minute he was in front of her than the next moment he was behind her. Then found out that the figure was her master cause most times she understood his moves and his same trick. (Disappearing or jump backwards) It seem like hours when they were fighting then came to and end when she kick him in the stomach that sent him flying to the ground. Rin than jump to his side and point her sword at his neck and said, "My point."

Clap!

Clap!

Clap!

"Very well done Rin." He said getting up from the ground. "You have passed your and I have nothing more to teach you."

"What! But I thought that you're going to teach me more-"

"I wanted to see if you remembered your training from last week. And you successfully pulled it off. I was planning to attack you first got here. This was the challenging one of all. It was for you to defect your master. Before he kills you." He said, slowly walking to her. " Now Rin as you can see that I've reached to the age where I will have to step down from training. For today was the last time that I'll be done with one of my best students, the greatest actually. So I leave this to you" He handed Rin a sliver dagger, the size of her fore arm, the blade was very light, but it was sharp as a razor. " Now I bide you farewell Rin." Then at the same time they bowed to each other. The Rin ran to him and embraced him like he was her own father; he had always been there for her. They broke apart and he walks away from her and the clearing.

Rin was about to walk out of the clearing when she felt another presence in the area it was a powerful aura heading her way. Then she caught some voices along with it. One voice sounded very squeaky and annoying the other was deep. Then a roar was with it.

"Milord how long is we going to keep looking for him?" The unknown squeaky voice asked

"Until I find him and kill him." The deep voice replied.

" Then what are we-----" The voice was caught off.

"Silence Jaken!" Wait did he just say Jaken?

"But—"

"We are not alone." The voice said. The voices stopped with an eerie silence.

"Oh shit there right behind me!" Rin screamed inside her mind, she then turns slowly around to face three dark shadows that were hidden inside the forest. Rin slowly took out her Ixia from her hip and look away. " You know you could come out of the trees. There's no one here besides you and I. Demon." She smiled inside her cloth and turn fully around to face only one. It was only a small demon. It was only three feet tall, a beak, had green skin, and big yellow eyes. Rin could have cried to see her old friend_ Jaken_.

" Who are you to order you about?" Jaken screamed at her, unknowing that is was his tormenter from the past.

"Oh it wasn't an order, it was a sub jesting. Imp but it seems that you had follow it." She said, than the other figure came out of the shadows. Her eyes widen a little but she knew how to not express her emotions at times like this. There standing there in the flesh was Lord Sesshomaru. " So the other demon comes out. Are you going to ask me the same thing?"

"Who are you human?" He asked.

"Who am I, is not important to you, Demon!" she answered, gripping her Ixia.

"Stealth your sword, This Sesshomaru does not to wish to fight a helpless mortal." He said gripping hold of his own sword.

"Ha! Helpless." Rin said.

"I only want to ask a question and if the question is not answered than I'll kill you." He warned in a cold voice.

" Ok then ask me the question, jeez"

" Are you from the village that's not far from here? He simply asked.

"I should answer cause why? You want to destroy it cause if you want to you'll have to come over my dead body." She said, rising her sword.

" No. I only seek a woman that goes by the name Rin" _My little Rin_ his mind spoken for him.

"So he hasn't forgotten about me" her mind spoken. " Well yes I do know a Rin, and what is it that you want with her?"

"Is she safe?

"Yes"

"And how do you know her?"

Oh no! "Cause I'm her friend"

"If so, then why do you strongly smell like her?"

There was silence between Rin and Sesshomaru; she was about to speak when a voice came out from behind her.

"My Lady, My lady!" Rin turn around to face her other friend Ju, standing behind her.

"Ju, What is it? What's wrong? She asked kneeling down to her.

"You must go and help the village. We're in danger. Please My lady." Ju pleaded.

" Stay here Ju. And I'll be back." Then Rin had stealth her sword and started running through the trees when a white blur pass by her. Then she realized that Lord Sesshomaru was in front of her, making sure that she wouldn't pass by him. Rin came to a halt before colliding into him.

"What are you doing?" She furiously asked him.

"You still have answered by question, why do you smell like her and what is your name?" He said in a warning tone.

In a quick flash Rin drawn out her sword and pointed at him. "Who am I is none of my business? Rin told me everything of what you did to her. I had embraced her before I left. Now let me pass and leave Rin alone." Then without warning to Sesshomaru she jumps over him and ran towards the village. She longer felt his presence behind her. She started running again to the village, the closer she got the louder the screams got. Then a monstrous roar came from the bushes and the skies. Then a large black beetle demon pops up from the ground and started destroying a rice field. Rin held out her Ixia and ran to the beast the opposite direction of where some people were running from.

"Lady Rin, Please help the men" A woman call out, and Rin responses by running with the men towards the beast. It had already started some fires to some houses. Some men were already fighting against the demon

" I'M IN SCEARCH OF THE ONE CALLED LADY RIN, THAT DAM PROTECTOR THAT HAD KILL MY LITTLE BROTHER. THE ONE THAT HAD USE HIS SKIN AS ARMOR," The demon said swinging his paw hitting one man but not getting killed. Rin in mean while stood there with no fear, than shouted at the beetle.

"I'm down here you filthily vermin," she said, watching the demon turn around then looked down at her.

"I'VE COME TO REVENAGE MY BROTHERS DEATH," he said putting his paw in the air then slamming it on the ground. Luckily Rin jump out of the way just in time from getting smash flat from the demons paw. The creature raised his paw again but not all the way. He was stop have way there when he felt pain underneath him, he look under to see his enemy sticking his sword through his stomach. He then collapsed to the ground in his mind he said " Brother I have fail you." Then he was dead.

Rin dodged the paw; in a flash she ran underneath him and stuck her sword in to his belly, the moved out of the way when he was falling on the ground. Rin then check to make sure that he was dead, by slicing his head off Aw now she get's new armor. Now thinking she heard that a demon was causing some damages in search of something. Other than Lord Sesshomaru's enemy Naraku the one that was looking for a jewel shards as long she could remember.5

"My lady is the demon dead?" One of the fellow brave men that were standing there had asked. Rin smiled and nodded yes, then she took out her new dagger and started to skin it to make her new armor. Beetle's armor is very strong and can last for a long time. The blue one she wore was already small on her, that demon had attacked about three years ago. And that's when she first got her Ixia, cause the first sword had broke in half.

Once she was done she turned to see everybody returning back there homes. The ones that were set on fire had been put out right away and starting to be rebuilt. Rin then went to her hut took off her cloth and got to work right away on her new armor. It was the afternoon when she was finished. Rin tried it on and was prefect in every way, it fit her curves, her kimono was a nice attach to it and her weapons fits perfectly in the ides of her hips.

" My Lady, My Lady," A little voice had cry out. Rin swung quickly around by the panic of the little girls voice." You must come quickly," she said grabbing her hand pulling her outside. Once Rin was outside, all the villagers were standing there and started cheering.

" What's all this?" Rin asked, the people calm down then one of them spoken

"Lady Rin we are celebrating because today's the day that you have come, 8 years ago. And we're also very happy that you're always there when we need your help. So tonight we celebrate for you." And with that they bow to her. Rin in the mean time was about to cry cause deep down she was happy.

" Lady Rin are you ok?" The little girl asked. Rin look down at her. She picks the girl up and lay her on the ground then started tickling her.

" Who you little teaser. You scared me half to death, so I shall punish you." Rin said teasing continuing to make the little one struggle for breath from laughing to hard. " I won't stop until you say your sorry."

"O –ok, I-I-I'm sorry, I- didn't mean too. They made me." The little girl had stuttered pointed at the other children. Rin had stop tickling her and look towards the line of children and adults.

"Well then I shall punish them as well," she said then there was a rush of excitement through the kids as Rin rush to catch them all. Then the feast had started. There was music, singing and dancing. Every one are having a great time, some men were even drunk from the sake they had drinking. And woman were talking and serving some food. Later on was almost nightfall when everyone had gather around Rin when she was telling a story of when she was young and many adventures she been in. She look up to see the people surrounding her she saw the amusement in their eyes and saw they had something to say.

Then her friend Ju spoken out.

"Lady Rin we've like to give our thanks to you." She said once again the crowed bow to her, and then Rin realize that she had to say something.

"Please don't bow to me. After all it was this village that had take me in. The last village was cold and harsh, they never accepted me, I was to survive on my own, but when I was save. I thought that all villages were cold and harsh. But this one had proved me wrong; now know that not all of them are cruel. This village has taught me to be strong, and start over a new life. " She said wiping tears away them continued. " I should be the one thanking you, if it wasn't for ---" Then she stop at the thought of saying Lord Sesshomaru's name out loud, She didn't have to say it because her friend Ju walk up to her and given her a hug, cause she's second person Rin told about Sesshomaru. Then the eldest woman steps up.

" Rin you don't have to say more, we all know what you're going to say," she said embracing Rin." Now get some sleep you've had a long day."

"Ok let me help you clean the mess." Rin said starting to walk towards the dirty pile of dishes, but a line of woman stepped in front of her smiling.

"I think not Rin, get some sleep missy."

"Ok, mommy dearest." She said heading back to her hut, but half way back, Rin got a shiver down her back as some was watching her. She stopped and closed her eyes. She had sensed something just now, it was moving in the bushes. Rin opened her eyes to see something running up the path slowly. Rin ran after it she guess that it had sensed her cause it stopped, she did a front flip and landed in front of it, it turn away to see if someone was following it

" That was close, I hope that she didn't see me." The squeaky voice of Jaken said. Then he turn around to bump in to some legs, he slowly look up to see a pair of eyes, part of her face was still hidden in the shadows.

"Yo," Rin said

Gulp! "Yo, yourself" he said.

"What are you doing?"

" That's no business mortal" _BAM!! _"Ouch why did you do that for?"

" Then tell me what are you doing here? If you don't then I'll give you another." She warned him.

"Fine, My lord had sent me here to look out the young mortal woman Rin. I have barely got here to see that everyone had retired to them homes. Then that's when I saw you. Tell me how is Rin?" Rin didn't know what to say but then she decides to tell the truth. Cause she knows that's he could keep a secret.

"Rin is fine, Jaken"

"Is she? Tel- waits a minute how do you know me?" Rin sigh and kneel down to his height from the shadows exposing her identity.

"Cause it's me." She said, Jaken in the mean time was dumbfounded

"RINNNNNNNN-" Rin quickly shut his mouth and look around to see if anyone was around, then ran back to her hut with Jaken in her arms. Once in her hut, she light up the fire and sat Jaken down on the floor.

"Are you crazy? You want him to hear you?" She said starting to make some tea for her and Jaken.

"But don't you want to see him again?" Jaken asked her.

Sigh, "I've already did, remember in the clearing? That's when I told him to stay way."

"Oh that's right."

"Where is he Jaken?"

"He's still at that clearing," He answered." He sent me here to see if you were safe and wanted you to come to him if you wanted to see him"

" So he just pops up out of nowhere and asks of me after all these years? Has he even spoken once about me Jaken?"

" Well every time I speak of you he just hits me and tells me to speak of you again." He answers her. Rin just stared in to the fire for while. Why dose Sesshomaru want to see her? She guesses it won't hurt to see him one more time. Rin gets up then walks to her truck full of Kimono's and started to strip her armor and weapons.

"Rin what are you doing?" Jaken asked

"Jaken I want you to take me to him, I want to know what he wants. Do not tell him that I'm that warrior that told him to stay away. Go ahead and tell him that I'm coming. " Rin said taking out a blue Kimono with stars on it.

"Yes, I'll go now." Jaken said getting up and running to the door.

"And Jaken." Jaken stopped at the door and turn to look at Rin.

"Thank you" Jaken turn red and ran out to meet Lord Sesshomaru. Rin mean while dresses in her kimono and leaves her hair down and linger in her hut wondering if that's a good idea.

Jaken ran back to the clearing where His lord was waiting for him. While getting there he was still quite shock that Rin was the warrior from earlier. She had the courage to stand up to Lord Sesshomaru like that. Wow! Getting closer to the clearing he was wondering of what he should say to him, his master could smell a lie hopefully Rin could handle herself. Now he could see Lord Sesshomaru standing in the clearing looking at the sky as always when he was thinking.

" Lord Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru turn around to meet Jaken kneeling down to him.

"Did you find her, Jaken?"

Nervously Jaken replied "Aye milord, she is on her way right now"

" How did you find her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well she found me instead." Jaken said standing up dusting himself. They stay quite until they heard footsteps coming slowly towards them then stopped. They both turn to see a womanly figure standing there in the shadows. Then Rin stepped in to the moonlight reviling her. Rin and Sesshomaru locked eyes, and within a minute Rin bowed down to her knee before speaking first.

"It's been years My Lord." She said holding in her emotions.

"Indeed it has." He replied, " You don't have to bow to me Rin, you may stand up Rin" Rin hesitated for a minute before standing up, but not looking at him.

"Why do you not look at me? Silence was Rin answered; she was trying so hard not to cry in front of him. "Today there was a woman a warrior. I presume that you know her."

"Yes, I do know her. She is my friend. Why do you ask?

" She had spoken to me like she can order me around. She told me to stay away from you."

" Well over the years you've haven't come at all. She knows that I've been hurt for you not coming to see me. I guess that she wanted to protect me from not getting hurt." Her replied may them both silenced, Rin was tired of standing so she went over to the log that was lying there and sat down. She later heard steps heading her way. Then she looks up to see him standing over her, then sat right next to her. They sat there in silence, both thinking of what to say or do.

"She grown very beautiful, every thing about her in astonishing her eyes, her body, and hair. I wonder if she has a family, I want to know. I want to hold her hand. I should do it now?" He the reached for her hand and held it. "This is vey interesting it seems that she is in her little world. I wonder what's going on in her head?" He asked himself.

"Why is he doing this? What dose he wants? I wonder if I should say something. Wait a second something's holding my hand. Rin finally was broken out of her little world and look down at her hand and saw that another hand was clutching hers. She then look up at Sesshomaru and was about to say something when he spoken first.

"Rin?" He said looking down at her, leaning closer.

'Um yes" she replied, looking up at him the realized that he was an inch away from her, then he put his lips to hers softy. They held still for about a moment before they broke apart. They look at each other for a minute, before Rin lean in to his lips once again, he returns the kiss but more passionate. They moved in more closely in to each other's arms, but mostly Rin inside of Sesshomaru's. Then Sesshomaru's kisses had traveled to her neck and shoulder, his hands started to travel to her back and than started to fiddle with something behind her. Then Rin realized what was happening, she could feel herself getting hot, and then she felt her clothes becoming loosed around her. She had to stop it before it's too late but she didn't want to stop.

" L-Lord Sesshomaru stop" she husky said, but Sesshomaru continue to kiss her on the neck. She moans when he started to suck on her pressure point." Sesshomaru please stop," she said again now trying to stop him from going farther. Eventually it worked cause he stops what he was doing and moved to look at her.

"You don't want to stop, your scent tells me." He said, than went back to kissing her again. This time Rin struggled for him to stop, but he pulls her closer to him as she is going to drop from his grasp. Then that's when she realizes his second arm.

"How did you get your arm to grow back?" Rin asked, he smiled and stroke her cheek with his left arm.

"For humans it doesn't grow back. But for demons it takes only ten years to grow back. You were 9 years old when I first met you, now you're what 19. So my arm is now grown fully."

"Wow that's great, for you. "Rin told him, than all of a sudden she was sitting on his lap.

" I don't want you to go back to that village, your going to come with me now." Oh what he said had really tipped her off, she was shock of what he had said. That had given her more fuel to her anger. She quickly look at him and got off his lap. She then started walking back towards the village. Now what? he leaves her and now wants her back, how ridiculous is he? In a flash he was standing in front of her. " Rin?"

Rin didn't know what to say she was confused and angry. Rin given him a look of displease and disappointment. He reached for her but she flinch away from him, then started walking away from him. She guess he got the message cause he didn't follow her anymore. Rin got back to her hut and went crazy, she throw her stiff everywhere. Breaking her dishes, broomsticks and punching the walls. After she fell down to the floor crying, she should have never went to see him, he broken her heart one time and she was not going to let him again. She cleaned her mess and fix up her mat on the floor then fell asleep. Never knowing what tomorrow will bring.



Sorry for the cliff…………………….=)

Well I hope that you like it and please send me some reviews Please this is my first FanFic

I don't own Inuyasha; so don't be mad at me

And I don't own Kenji. Hey I like Fort Minor.

From: Love joy


	3. Chapter 3

**Sesshomaru makes a decision to leave Rin in a mortal village to have and be with a mortal family. Rin was only a child and beg him not to leave her. He then tells hers that its for the best, then Rin confesses her love for him, he was shock at first her feelings away by saying that he doesn't love her. Over the years Since Rin was abandoned, she has been trained to learn how to fight, for herself and others. But sometimes her mind is full of Sesshomaru. What reason did Sesshomaru leave her for? What dose Naraku want with her? Will she ever see Lord Sesshomaru again?**

**Thanx for the reviews**

**This one is the third chapter … enjoy!**



**What Reason**

**Chapter 3. The memories and the stranger**

Rin awoken up at dawn, she hoped that meeting Lord Sesshomaru, the kiss, and Jaken was a dream. And she also hoped that she didn't wear that expensive kimono she hated, Rin look down at her clothes and saw that she was wearing that kimono. Rin started taking off when she realized that her obi was missing.

"I popularly forgotten it at the clearing I'll go and get it once I get ready." She said undressing the kimono and putting on her warrior clothes. The there was a knock on the door.

"Lady Rin?" Rin recognized the voice which turns out to be her friend Ju, who was standing at her door waiting for her answered" Are you in there?"

"Hai, Ju I'm here." Rin replied then turn to look at her friend, which she was standing on the doorway.

"Rin are you all right? You look horrible" Ju come in to the house showing concern for her friend.

"Hai, I'm fine." Throwing a fake yawn. "I'm just tired that's all"

" Oh well, I was wondering if you can watch my ova for a little while I was going to the springs for a quick bath. But it looks like you need rest after last night's events huh? I'll ask someone else. I'm sorry for asking you"

"No, no. I'd loved to watch your baby. I was thinking about going to the springs as well but you can go first."

"That's great but I don't want my child to be a burden to you."

"No, Just give me the child to watch. And make sure that no one sneaks off again. Like that fiancée of yours." Then they both started laughing remembering the time when they both busted the lurker hiding in the bushes.

"Ok I'll go get my child then I'll be right back." Ju left the hut to be back within five seconds carrying a sleeping child of 2. Rin pointed towards the bundle of blankets that lay on the ground, Ju slowly walked over to it and laid her daughter on the blankets.

" Ok, I won't be long," Her friend said looking at her daughter then left for the springs. Rin meanwhile watch as her friend left the village in to the forest, but before going back in she saw her friend's fiancée walk after her, Rin chucked and when back in to her home. She glanced at the sleeping child, she look a lot like her mother brown hair, soft pink lips, rosy cheeks, maybe her eyes but can't tell cause there close. Ju was a slender lady, with light brown hair, pink lips, green eyes, pinkish lips, and was very caring. Her father was a tall, black hair, brown eyes, leveled cheekbones, he was very handsome but only one captured his heart. Ju did not like him at all, sometimes he would stalker until the day was over, he would ask if she would go to the springs then he would earn a slap! Then at the same time Ju was falling in to his spell, she would talk about him non- stop, and every time Rin would tell her to be quiet and marry the guy, Ju would turn red all of sudden then talk about him more. But after that day when Rin and Ju went to the springs, they busted him lurking in the bushes, Rin went ahead of them while Ju was beating him up right there. Ju did not come back until nights fall. Rin had bursted with laughter when she found out what they had done, then nine months later Ju given birth to Eva. He did not know because he was sent off to war, then came back when she was in labor in the woods.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa" Eva broken Rin out of her thoughts to hear her crying, Rin rush over and put ova in to her arms then rock her back and forth. "Mommy?" She whispered and fell back to sleep. Rin look down at the child who called her mom. She was never in her lifetime been called that, for once she felt this warm feeling inside of her, what was it? Rin pulled Ova closer to her making an embrace. It was hours later when Ju came back and that was when she saw Rin leaning against the wall asleep with little Ova in her arms.

"Well I can see that some one is having a nice cozy nap" She said chucking Rin opened her eyes then chuckled as well.

"An I could see that some one a nice bath." It was true Ju had bruise's on her neck, and then Ju tried to hide them from being exposed.

"Um well yeah, so how were ova?" Sitting next Rin on the mat.

"She was not a burden at all but she slept very well." Rin replied.

"Well I guess it's your turn to take a bath in the springs." Ju her arms out in the open to take hold of the child that Rin was holding in her arms, Rin gracefully handed the child over to her friend and they bow together then went their separate ways. Rin gather her stuff then headed off in the direction of the springs, it was a good mile way but Rin would get there within a few minutes cause she would always run to it. Rin loves to run responsibly when she was younger; Rin was a very energetic woman. Once at the springs she made sure that no one was nowhere at a 200 yard range, Rin strip her outfit to her nude body then step in to the springs and sat down. It was very relax moment, she washed her hair and body by using something that Kagome called shampoo and Rin already know what soap was. When she was done Rin just sat back and started thinking. Then her mind wondered off to those nice men whom she had rejected in the past by saying that her heart belongs to another, and then her thoughts went to Sesshomaru about last night and the past. Then her childhood memory, it was the time when she first met Sesshomaru.

_**FLASHBACK**_

After hearing some noise from outside of a little broken hut, had woken up a little girl up. A little girl that was homeless, living in a cruel and harsh village. The villagers tell her that she is a burden to them, and that's why she was living by herself. Rin could barley manage on her own she has to find food on her own, and a torn kimono that only given her little warmth. Rin had no friends at all cause families told there children to stay away from her, so how they learned from their parents the also treated her cruelty everyday and some kids would throw stones at her for fun. Nobody had cared for this little girl, but they had all agreed to take her in, but she had to find supplies for her self only and later on became a mute.

Rin ventures out on her own, well nobody cared anyway. Sometimes she would campout in the woods just to be away from the village, then one night she was gazing up at the stars and wondered how the something could be so peaceful in a cruel world she just ate some fish that she had stolen and cook, hopeful nobody saw her. Then she fell asleep unknowing that something was coming from the sky, and then landed a few feet away from her.

She woke up to a very bright morning; she sat up stretching and rubbing her eyes until fully awake. Then froze when she heard something growled behind her, she slowly turn around to see a person lying there, he was awake also, then she figure out that he was a demon cause of his red eyes staring back at her. Rin didn't move at all then watch as his eyes slowly turned in to an amber color. Then she observed his clothing he had a white kimono with a red flower pattern on his left shoulder and his sleeves, his armor was destroyed, he had a yellow slash around his waist with 2 swords tie to it. Then something furry over his right shoulder and back, and very long silver white hair. Then come to realize that he was wounded, she know little about injury. Rin gazed upon his face he had a crescent moon on his for head and 2 strips on each of his cheeks. She was amazed of his features, and then he spoke to her.

"Who are you girl?" Rin jumped at the some of his deep voice.

Silence.

"Where am I?" It asked. More silence.

" Can you speak at all?" Rin slowly look at him with a sad expression then shook her head. Then he stops talking for a while, there was silence, and then Rin stood up and went to get her stack of food that she hid in a tree. She dropped on the ground and drop right after. She then got a left and took out some cook fish then took it to the stranger and laid it next to him. He look at it, then turn away from her offering, then she got a flask of water and put it right next to him, then again he rejected.

"Mind your own business, girl. I don't eat human food." It said, Rin slowly got up and started walking back to the village to get more food for the wounded stranger, she couldn't let him die, she doesn't want to see anyone else die. Rin got to her hut after running away from a group of rock throwers. One cutting her cheek, there she waited until nightfall where she would journey out to get some fish fro the water. Once everyone retired Rin snuck out to the water where the fish was caught by a net. Rin grabbed the bottom of her kimono and tucked in to her kimono so it won't get wet. For a while she caught none, but by the time when she caught a fish, the village men had appeared.

"Rin you little shit" One of them said as he went in and grab her out of the water, then throw her hard on the ground. Then all over her body she could feel the pain from every punch and kick. She held in her scream from it, then finally they stopped, then she was lifted by her kimono's collar, they given her one last warning with a slap and drop her on the ground, then they walk away from her muttering of how strange she was. After awhile she slowly got up then walked back to her hut. Then she remembered that her bag was left with the stranger, but she can get it tomorrow. Rin woke up very sore all over her body, but that didn't stop her from seeing the stranger in the forest, so she got up from the floor and started walking out the village, the felt a rock against her arm right where an purple bruise was at she turn around to see her old friend standing there with a grin on her face, her father was the one who slapped her in the face. Rin turn around and continued to the walk in the forest, on her way there she was able to grab some wheat to give away. Within minutes Rin found the stranger who was lying there resting with his eyes close. She slowly tries to creep to him so he wouldn't wake up.

"I'm a demon, I could hear you coming," He said opening his eyes, then cast a look of concern. Rin stood there unable to say any thing to him, but she continued to walk towards him with the wheat in her hand. "No thanks, I don't need anything from you" Rin sat next to him, she as expecting him to push or tell her to go away from him, but he didn't say anything. After a moment of silence, she was about to get up and go away, when he spoken.

"Where did you get those bruises?" He asked, that stung her, that was the first time that someone ever had shown concern for her, since her family died. Rin look at him very surprised. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." He said then he look down at her. Right there and then Rin was happy just thinking about her past how much people was harsh and cruel to her, Rin smiled at him. To him it was the first time that anyone had smiled at him like that he can't help it but feel stunned. " Why are you smiling?" Rin look at him with a smile on her face.

"I smile cause no one likes me, they are always hitting me since I was 5. I'm seven years old now." Rin was amazed that her tiny voice came out all of a sudden; it was kinda of shaky cause of her lack of using it. The stranger looks down at her in no expression at all.

"What about your parents? Do they like you?"

"No Mommy, Daddy and brother loves me, but they were kill and I was only one that survived. Then I was left here with very mean people."

"How did you get those bruises" Rin got quiet for a second then she replied.

"Um I was trying to get some fish when everyone was sleeping, and once I got one that's when the village men came and saw me" She said wiping tears away." Then they beated me." There was silence between them.

"Why where you asleep out here?"

"It helps me to get away from them for a little while, sometimes I stay the night out here, cause it's so peaceful."

"What is your name?"

"My names Rin and what's yours?"

"Sesshomaru?" Then Rin smiled again. They stay in silence again for a while. Rin could feel herself falling asleep so she lay on the grass right next him her new friend and closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to think, but he wasn't expecting her to tell him what had happened between her and the unknown village. And what happen to her last night. He guesses that she was tired cause she fell asleep next to him. He then saw that she was beaten all over her body but her face was worst scratch up, and her left eye was shut making it purple. How can a young mortal girl survive a beating like that? He saw that the sun was upon her body so with out thinking or even attempt to pull it off. He kneels next to her body but slowly (cause remember he's injured) and lays her on his fur, and then she snuggles closer to him. He stared down at Rin and wonder why she had helped him only what she can.

Rin slept for a few hours before she woken, Rin hoped that all this time she had been dreaming, her parents death, Sesshomaru, the beating, her talking again it was too much for a few days but for her it was only a dream. I don't want to get up either this bedding is so soft, and furry maybe it's mothers fox that she keeps on the floor. Rin opened her eyes and look around to see that she was still in the same area and it was almost dark,

"So your finally awake." The voice had spoken in to the even air. Rin turn to her side to see Sesshomaru lying right next to her.

"Um how long was I sleeping?" Yawn Rin.

" It seems that you didn't get enough sleep last night and slept through out the day. Rin, tomorrow I'll be leaving and I ask you to not come here for me." Sesshomaru said, Rin look up at him in here sad and lonely expression but she understood of what he means.

"Ok, but will I ever see you again?" She asked hopefully to him, Sesshomaru look down at her he didn't know what to say.

"I do not know, but for now I want you to sleep, when you wake up you'll be alone." Rin didn't know what else to do, she thought she found her angel that was sent to her from maybe from her family and fellow villagers. But she followed his orders and lays back down on the fur, she look up at her friend one last time before he left her. In the morning Rin woken up to a beautiful image of dawn, she look beside her to see Sesshomaru gone, just like he told her. Rin could feel the loneliness and sadness that again was with her. Tears once again where coming down her brown eyes after feeling that bitterness and after awhile she stood up so she could head back to the tormented village. But before leaving she spotted something on the ground, Rin look closely and there was her sack of food. Rin went to it, it was still the same and when Rin pick it up it was heavy. Curious Rin look inside of it, and her eyes widen, in the bag was fruit: Apples, berries and there was also a lot of fish, then there was something in the bottom of the bag. Rin reached for it and pull it out. It was a wolf's hided it was big enough for her some he won't be cold. Rin was very happy at least she knows that all demons weren't that dangerous or mean. Rin tide her new fur on her shoulders and carried her sack of food then headed home, well not really a home. By the time Rin got there it seems like everyone was having a pleasant morning to them anyway, Rin continue to walk to her little hut, but by them time she got there, there was a stranger and a very ragged one too. His clothes weren't fancy as Sesshomaru's and had a scar one his eyes. He was eating her private stores when he notices her standing there.

"What do you want girl?" His voice was harsher. " Dose this old hut belongs to you?" Rin nodded then heard something outside, so she went to check out then in the distance there was a cloud of dust coming towards the village, then the howls of wolf's came alive. There was screams all over the village, the man ran out of the hut when he was attack by the wolfs. Rin quickly ran in and grabbed her sack of food and ran out of the hut just in time to see the man get slashed by another man. Rin ran for her life, it wasn't long before she heard growling behind she turn around to see 4 hungry wolf chasing after her. Rin ran and ran she couldn't stop unless somebody came and rescued her, then the image of Sesshomaru came, she was so distracted that she didn't notices that there was a root sticking out of the ground, and with that she tripped over it. The next thing she felt was the biting and the scratching, she didn't scream or show any sign of weakness, she closed her eyes in pain, knowing that death was coming for her. She felt her heart stop for a minute and then started beating again.

"Was I dead?" She whispered to herself or other wise someone.

" It seems like it," said a familiar voice. Rin opened her eyes to see a pair of eyes staring down at her.

"My lord, she came back to life." Said an unfamiliar squeaky voice that she gazed upon the little toad and then started giggling at him.

"What are you laughing at?" The toad asked.

"You" she answered then saw that the toad look offended.

"Well, at least a thank you to Lord Sesshomaru for bringing you back to life." He said Rin look up at Sesshomaru and smiled for her thank you.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Rin though about it while she was getting dress, well what can she say, Jaken look funny when Lord Sesshomaru had saved her. She couldn't hold back her laugh, on her way back to the village. An hour later Rin was still beaming and walking about her past when she got a weird feeling, so she look ahead towards the village and saw that there was a huddle of villagers surrounding something. So when she came to view, the first person that saw was Ju.

"RIN, GET OVER HERE," The panic in her voice had sent Rin in to a breaking run. She got there within seconds, then saw that they were surrounding a man, he didn't look well, his clothes were torn, his face was scar up, his body was wounded, his hair was tangle and was loose, he look like the need for water.

"Someone help me take this man to my hut, quickly." Then several men went and carried him to her house there she made a place for him to lie. He was lay carefully on to his mat spread, and Rin quickly grabbed herbs that will help him heal his wounds. While she was attending his wounds she was calculating of how much time that he'd live. " Man where you came from you had a good chance to get away from what ever given you these injures."

"These wounds are from-m a b-beast that's tormenting my village and other's as well." He managed to say." Please Lady Rin, who must help them and o-other villages may be at stake, we ha asked help from Inuyasha as well, but we can't find him."

"Yes I will help them but tell me where can I find your village home" she asked.

"I live right in the lands to the south right after this forest, then about a mile after that."

"Ok I'll help them, I promise you"

"Thank you, my lady" Then the man had stop breathing. Rin felt sad that the man had past on unable to say goodbye. She walks out to seek out the village elders to have a talk. She told them the plans of what she has to do, and then told them that she'll be gone for a week. Rin told the men to be armed at all times and take turns to keep watch in the night. Then asked to help bury the man who had come to seek help. They said there prayers to him and Rin, then Rin told him that she'll fulfilled the mans promise.

In the morning Rin got up early to begin her journey packing her some food and some of her treasured weapons just in case. Once outside the village people just like Hana greeted Rin. They bid her farewell and their hopes of coming back. But before she could turn around and walk away something grabbed her knees keeping her from going father.

"Please Lady Rin, don't go," The tiny voice cried to her, Rin smiled and kneel down to the girl and putted her in to an embrace. "I'm afraid that you won't come back at all."

"What is your name?"

"Cherry- blossom"

"Well. Dear one I promise to come back no matter what. Ok" cherry blossoms nodded and broken there embrace then left to her parents. Rin look at the village one more time and started walking away from them, before disappearing Rin turn around and waved one last goodbye to them which they gladly replied. Then she turn away and started to disappeared into the forest. And that was the last time that Rin ever saw them alive.



Sorry for the cliff…………………….=)

Well I hope that you like it and please send me some reviews Please this is my first FanFic

I don't own Inuyasha; so don't be mad at me

And I don't own Kenji. Hey I like Fort Minor.

From: Love joy


	4. Chapter 4

** Sesshomaru makes a decision to leave Rin in a mortal village to have and be with a mortal family. Rin was only a child and beg him not to leave her. He then tells hers that its for the best, then Rin confesses her love for him, he was shock at first her feelings away by saying that he doesnt love her. Over the years Since Rin was abandoned, she has been trained to learn how to fight, for herself and others. But sometimes her mind is full of Sesshomaru. What reason did Sesshomaru leave her for? What dose Naraku want with her? Will she ever see Lord Sesshomaru again?**

**Thanx for the reviews**

**This one is the 4th chapter enjoy!**

**Srry for takin so long toolol**

**What Reason**

Chapter 4. The travel and the battle

Sesshomaru, Jaken and the two-headed dragon have been walking non-stop ever since they had found Rin. Too Jaken he was a little disappointed when Rin left without saying goodbye to him or even seeing Ah-Um. Lord Sesshomaru was the one who got to say something to her, but Jaken was wondering why Rin had left so well evil looking, he never seen her looked so (ummmmmmm) evil. For days they traveled through many forests, miles away from Rins village.

Sesshomaru felt like a fool for acting like he had done to Rin, even though it was one time of seeing her for the first time in years. After she left he couldnt forgive himself, then thats when he notices that her obi was still on the log when he tried to disrobe her. Now he has the obi inside his armor and thats where he could smell her scent. He could have chased after her if he wanted to but the look on her face and her aura was anger and disappointment, but the look told him that he had seen that from somewhere, but he couldnt remember. Even After many days of walking to search for Naraku. Sesshomaru had to wrestle with his mind sometimes either concentrates on destroying Naraku or thinking of Rin. Kami!!! He is doing it again.

Milord? Snapping Sesshomaru out of his thoughts and answering Jaken with a simple Yes

May I ask where we are going? Jaken continued, looking at Sesshomarus back.

Were heading to a human village theres rumors that a incarnation of Naraku has been tormenting it, I want to find out for myself. Sesshomaru replied to his servant.

Oh I was wondering, Now Jaken was thinking, he knew about Rins secret about being a woman warrior. He wondered if he would ever see her again maybe in time cause she would travel to save others. He wants her to be able to travel with them someday, maybe, just MAYBE Shell be able to forgive Lord Sesshomaru for what he had done long time ago. Hopefully Rin will He said out loud then he notice that his lord had stopped in front of him

And without warning WHAK! Jaken soon found himself on the ground in pain.

Never speak of Rin again, Sesshomaru said in a cold murderous voice.

Yes, Im sorry for saying such a thing, milord Jaken said rubbing his new bump on the head. Sesshomaru turn around and started walking in the direction of the village. It was at least a good three-day walk. His mind then triggered back to Rin, Will he ever see her again?

**2 days later.**

**Rin POV**

Rin hadnt walk so far in many years, but it felt good to her. She loved her village and all, but it feels good to be apart from it. Her mind was sometimes fill with memories of the times when she would pick flowers and makes them in to necklaces. It was six days later, only a day away from the village and the monster. Rin secretly had her sword under her kimono in case of any danger.

Rin look up at the sky and saw that the sun was setting, so she decided to rest for the night and get prepared for hopefully tomorrow she reaches the village. So Rin found a nice clearing shortly and sat down against a tree on a patch of grass. **(Now imagine the theme song beautiful memories)** Rin watch as the sun set, the sun show off its beauty of pinkish orange. Within minutes the sky was glittering with many stars. Rin sat there thinking and wondering if kissing Sesshomaru was a great idea or was it not, Rin couldnt forget him no matter how much she tried. When she looked up at the sky and then had a feeling that she wasnt the only one looking at it. Soon she drifted off to sleep with peace and wondering, her dreams was filled with the past. And while she slept a little breeze had swept against her body and was gone along with her scent.

**Sesshomaru POV**

Sesshomaru was looking up at the stars that had spread across the sky. His mind was fill with many thoughts: Narakus hiding, the village, traveling, trying to steal the tenisga and Rin. He looks to the side of him to see Jaken and Ah-un already asleep, but for him he was not tried at all, especially when his mind is filled. He was so in deep thought until a big gust of wind rushed in to his face _hard almost like a slap..._ When he was about to cursed at it, he had caught a scent, the same scent that was so recognizable that he had to inhale deeply. _Rin_! His mind had screamed her name and he couldnt stop the feeling of wanting to see her. A few minutes later Sesshomaru landed at the edge of the forest and sniffed in the air, her scent was along the bushes, telling him that she pasted through before the sun had set, he stood there for a good couple of minutes. He turned around to walk away cause he knows that she is very angry with him, but he is also very curious. Why would she leave the village? What is she up to? Without a second thought he turn back and followed Rin scent.

**Rin/Sesshomaru**

Rin woken up with a feeling that something was approaching her, it sounded like it was slithering and crawling at the same time. She gotten up fast then with a flash she took off her kimono and put on her face clothe. She took out her Ixia from her hip and prepared for whatever was coming. Than there was silence for a minute until something snap behind her. At that moment she turned very fast with her sword stretched out in front of her, as she did that something was moving behind her had blocked her attack. Who ever this was very quick and have good instincts. For Sesshomaru was confused and wondered who had drawn the sword and tried to slice him. He could sense that the little person was human and had to be woman for a fact. It was until that both were blocking each others attack in a crossway. And thats when Sesshomaru noticed the familiar clothing of a demon slayer that had the same linging as the one that he saw in the village where Rin was living in.

You Rin was the first to know who had approached her and block her attack. With that they both stop fighting and put some distance between them. Youre the one that was asking about Rin. **(Member he doesnt know that its her in the outfit)**

Sesshomaru stay quiet until she was done talking and when she did. Why do you smell so strongly of her?

Mhm Rin smirk and tuck in her sword at her side and turn to grab her belongings that was laying on the ground next to the bushes. I dont think that concerns you she replied and started heading into the direction of the village. Next thing she knew he was in front of her again like the last time, it kind of startled her and made her step backwards. Now whats your problem?

You never answered my question? He stated coldly, but it didnt frighten the woman away. And why are you in the middle of the forest?

Rin smiled through her cloth and had to annoy him. Jeez She said scratching behind her head. Which one do you want me to answer first? Then she heard an annoyed growl from him and sigh. Ok, ok, I had been call to aid a village that is being tormented by a demon, thats one question gone. Now its time for next one. The reason I smell like Rin because she lend me a traveling kimono for the journey. And ill be happy if a certain demon that keeps getting himself annoyed by my talking could move out of the freaking way so I can continue the journey. She said sarcastically trying to walk past by him, but he wouldnt move. Ok you can move now.

Sesshomaru look down at the little woman that was giving him a stare that he knew that could maybe lead to more fighting. And she was eager to leave unlike before where she jumped over him to save her village from going up in chaos. So with out a second thought to make her stay and answer more questions about her journeys, he move around her and kept walking. Rin watched as Sesshomaru was leaving her but then their was sense of him leaving again with out another word seem to hurt more than the time when he wanted to take her from the village. Rin waited until he was gone before removing her mask and her attire before falling asleep under the stars.

Sesshomaru had returned to the campsite where his followers where resting. His attention turn to Jaken, when he went to see Rin he took a long time and his clothes had the smell of tea leaves when he came back to tell him that Rin was on her way. He sat down and stared in to the night sky like he had before the scent of that woman. Then his thoughts turned to Naraku, that woman had told him that there was a demon there that was intimidating a village. It must be the one that is just the two hours away, Sesshomaru took a great deal of thinking to go and see if this demon is a link with Naraku, if not hell simply just turn away and keep on searching.

**RINS POV**

Rin woken up from the sun shinning in her face and right away knew whats to be done that day. In minutes after her little breakfast and changing in to her in gear she was ready to face anything that would get in her way. Although she was a little tired from the last night encounter. She scanned the day, to her it was peaceful and prefectto kick some demon butt. Through the entire time of walking through the forest of Inuyasha, she couldnt stop thinking about the events that had occurred in the middle of the night. Within a few steps to the edge of the village the ground was shaking violently, and with seconds there was screaming and shouting as the demon of a giant spider was crushing the houses, some fires had been already set to some homes and parts of the farming. Even some of the houses had spider webs, some of the villagers were getting stuck in it. With a flash Rin cut the people away from the web, at that time the spider noticed that part of its meal were going missing. He decides to turn around to face the little pest. Next thing he did was trying to mush it with its claw. Next thing he knew was that the tiny human did was launch in to the air and stab it in the eye. It roared in pain.

Rin!! Is that you? A voice call out to her, Rin look up to see her two friends kagome and Sango flying above the village with Sangos cat kilala **(Meow!!!! Srry I had to do that =)**. While she was looking up at her friends she didnt see the spiders claw came down next to her and nearly hit her in the process that sent Rin flying in to the air. Sango was there to catch her in mid air. Then they traveled above the giant spider, kagome turn around to give Rin a friendship hug. Wow, Rin you grown a lot since we saw you.

What are u guys doing here? Rin asked

Sango and I received an urgent message that a woman was sick and needed to be healed. So we came about dawn to help and so when I was done checking and giving womans family some herbs. The ground was shaking like there was an earthquake, dont worry Ill explain that later. Cause of the expression that Rin was giving her. Anyway I ran out side to see if Sango and kilala were ok, and thats when I saw the spider and so. I took out my bow and shot an arrow at it causing it to go blind for a moment and did nothing. I was about the get step on, but I was save by Sango. Afterwards thats when we saw you freeing the people in the sticky web. Anyway what are you doing here Rin? Rin told them what had occurred at her village but left the part where Sesshomaru had came in. they were talking until a stream of web came at them and Rin cut the web apart.

Kagome, Sango why dont you guys go and get Miroku and Inuyasha. Ill stay here and hold off the spider until you guys come back.

Are you sure Rin? Sango asked Rin, but Rin wasnt there anymore but in the tree. Just go She shouted and then watched as her friends flew towards the village when they were living. Then the spider came charging at a fast pace, so eager to kill her and eat her while she was still alive. Rin held her ground until the spider was close enough to lower down and capture her inside the web. But before the it let out its web Rin ran to the stinger and threw her Ixia at it causing dangerous fumes to spray out, it blinded Rin for a moment until she felt pain at her right side above her hip. She fell down to the ground backwards before the next claw stab her in the ribs; the pain was in tensed when she touched it. The wound was pretty deep but it didnt stop her from making the next move. Rin look around to see her Ixia being thrown across the ground, she turn on her back just in time to see the stinger heading towards her head. Back flip she went, and the stinger landed on the ground. Rin then ran to get her Ixia, but before she could reclaim it, her side started to be painful, it was so painful that it brought the strong warrior to her knees. She looks up, and then turns around to see web coming shooting out towards her. Before it hit here, she rolled on her left side, now that her Ixia was closer, she reached for it and in a flash. Rin blocked the web, once that was down with she stood up even though her side was in pain.

She started running faster than before towards the vermin, at the same time the spider demon was heading towards her as well. With Ixia rise in the air, her sword was producing an amount of energy of the color of light blue that started off in a wave then Rin exposed and wave her sword, and when she did that the blade turn in to a fan, the fan was like her original blade. With a swing at her hardest toward the demon, shooting the flash blades at it cut the legs part only. It was almost finished by Rin but instead she heard a voice called out to her.

RIN!!! A familiar voice called out Get out of the way! Then the wind scar had finished the creature. The flesh and bone had exploded in to the air creating a rainfall. Rin jumped in to the air just before the windscar hit her. She landed smoothie on the ground, but had to crouch down because of the pain on her side. When Rin look at it, blood was sweeping down freely but no too much to cause death. Then there was an eerie creepy chill behind her neck and turn around to see Sesshomaru standing not 20ft from her. His golden eyes was piercing her like a blade, his eyes roamed her until he saw the blood at her wound on her side.

Sesshomaru? What the hell are you doing here? Inuyasha said while walking towards them, with Kagome trying to hurry to Rin. But once she saw Sesshomaru, she knew better than to keep silent for the sake of Rins identity. Behind her were Miroku who was cleaning up the mess with his wind tunnel, and Sango who were freeing the people from the web that were wrapped in cocoons. Rin wasnt paying attention to Inuyasha and tried to stand up but Kagome was trying to stop her from standing up

Hey, dont stand up!! That cut of yours looks to serio- She Began with but Rin wouldnt listen, and she was standing at full height.

Dont worry Kagome, She winced when she bent to pick up her Ixia that had transformed back in to its original self. By then Miroku and Sango was hurrying up to the scene where they stop beside Inuyasha.

Its Sesshomaru!!! They both said as if they didnt notice that he was here, then he step forwarded walking towards them, still looking at the woman in black. He was confused, annoyed by this little brat of a human female. He stopped before the group, but he was interested the fact that he heard Inuyasha call out to Rin, who was suppose to be at the village not here. Even though he couldnt see the womans other half of her face, it was her eyes that caught his attention. He knew those brown eyes but they were only on Rin. Did that woman have those same eyes as well?

Sesshomaru? Asked Inuyasha What in the hell are you doing here? Sesshomaru look towards him with cold eyes.

Nothing, just curious. I basically heard a rumor that a demon that was linked with Naraku was harassing a village. But now it seems that its destroyed, thanks to you. He said, sgripping on to his sword.

Well, as far as I can tell that this demon was being on its own, and had not made a deal with anyone. Sango said while vetting a piece of the demon. It has appeared to have over grown, through out the years. And it finally came out of its hole.

Alright we are finish here, lets go Kagome. Silence Kagome?

SITTT In to the dirt went Inuyasha. Everyone shook there heads as he plugged in the ground, Sesshomaru wondered why she sat, and look at her. Thats when he realized that she was helping the woman in black, dressing the wound. Inuyasha, I need your help over here.

You baka!!! Why in the hell did you do that?

Just get over here and help me ok!! Kagome said while trying to help Rin up from the ground. Mean while Rin was trying to wave the pain away from her wound.

No, its ok Kagome. She said standing up straight and walked a few steps forward so she could retrieve her sack and clothing. Which was right by the demon lord, she must have been walking a little too fast cause she stumbled over a rock, and landed on a hard in the bush. The others couldnt help but start laughing at her, cause of the way she was falling it look like she was trying to avoid falling**( you know in anime where someone is about to fall over a cliff, they make there eyes big and there arms are flapping. Lmao poor Rin) **Rin lifted herself up and grabed her sack, and then turn around But I must return to the village at once, it is unprotected at the moment.

What isnt Hana there? Sango asked.

Well, Hana was asked to go up north to attend a Lord, and it was only a day after I was asked to come here. But to be caution I better be off. Rin waved and turn towards Sesshomaru but he wasnt looking at her. So she turned from the others and started walking off, the others watched as Rin left the village, then disappeared in to the woods.

I hope she will be ok, that wound was serious, Kagome said still looking at the spot where Rin vanished. Inuyasha look down at his wife and smiled he loved the way his wife would be concerned of others.

Dont worry Kagome, you know that she can take care of herself He said putting his arm around her. And Kagome snuggled in his arms.

Who was she Inuyasha? Sesshomaru suddenly asked. At that moment everyone gotten quiet, then he could hear very light steps walking close to him. He turn around to see that his brothers mate was standing not to far away from him.

Do you really want to know Sesshomaru? Kagome asked, she knew that he wasnt really fooled.

No, Im just curious. He answered and he turned away from them, than started walking away from the group.

Oh well, I guess he didnt want to know. She said, turning back to Inuyasha and as a group all of them started walking back to the village. Even though Sesshomaru was putting distance with them, he receleved a whisper from his brother.

Follow her Sesshomaru, she is what you think is whom.

And that Sesshomaru thought about it, then did what his brother told him and followed her scent in to the forest.

Sorry for the cliff.=)

Well I hope that you like it and please send me some reviews Please this is my first FanFic

I dont own Inuyasha; so dont be mad at me

And im srry about taking so long toolol

From: Love joy


	5. Chapter 5

**Sesshomaru makes a decision to leave Rin in a mortal village to have and be with a mortal family. Rin was only a child and beg him not to leave her. He then tells hers that its for the best, then Rin confesses her love for him, he was shock at first her feelings away by saying that he doesn't love her. Over the years Since Rin was abandoned, she has been trained to learn how to fight, for herself and others. But sometimes her mind is full of Sesshomaru. What reason did Sesshomaru leave her for? What dose Naraku want with her? Will she ever see Lord Sesshomaru again?**

**What reason**

**CHAPTER 5. Another moment**

R) Knowing that RIn has been walking for a while now, it wasn't easy on trying to ignore the pain from her wound that was not treated. But even though she was heading back on the same path in where she was before. She couldn't get the thought that Sesshomaru was around her than she wanted him to be, it was starting to get on her nerves. She looks up at the sky, it was a beautiful day and it would be nice to find a place where she can heal this wound. But Rin told herself that it was better off if she kept on walking back, the sooner she get there the sooner she wouldn't see Sesshomaru anymore. Rin stop walking, she bowed her head and look on the ground. Did see really wanted that? Did she want to be in part of that situation? Sure. But what would come out of it? It wasn't like she loved him or anything. But do I? But maybe it was time to forget for now, she'll have more time in the future.

"Hmm, that's right" She said smiling, and then continue walking. " No one will ever control me, I am a warrior and I shell remain that way until I die." Then a crashing sound came out of nowhere, RIn turn around and saw a demon hog standing a few feet behind her.

"Well, well look what we have her." The hog said smacking its lips, and drool started dripping. " What a nice dish this is, and just in time for my afternoon snack." Then it must of look closer to her. Rin felted him gazing over her body and stopped at her wound. She took out her Ixia and set a position, but wound started to become painful again. "Hey take of that cloth of yours before I take you home and eat you."

"So you want to see the face of your murder, huh? "She asked the demon. Then it just started laughing at her, it was getting her irritated. Then she lift her Ixia and the demon stopped

"Why yes, I always love it when I like to look at the faces of humans as they scream and beg to spare their lives. Plus, it don't look like you don't have much time anyway considering that wound." He pointed at her side; it was continuing bleeding down her leg. Rin thought about it, it did accorded that she didn't have much time. She was pretty strong and a wound like this was nothing, but after finishing this demon she would go and look for a place to rest. Then the demon was waiting for her to do something.

"Ok I will take off the mask," then she pointed at him." But I must warn you once you see my face it will be the end of you."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA fine. I accepted the offer." Rin smiled underneath as she was starting to untie her mask. Then look at the demon, its ugly face was looking at her like she was a weirdo or something. Then started reconsidering his offer," HA... What a fine beauty you are," then it stepped forward and growled at her." I will let you live, if you consider to be my wife." The look on Rins face, with her eyes nearly popping out and her whole body shaking like crazy, she couldn't help but scream.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWW, oh gross, gross, GORSSSSSSS. Demon, prepared yourself because I am coming after you." With that she held on to her Ixia and ran towards to the demon. She swung her sword at his head, but it missed him, she look around and saw that he wasn't around, then she heard laughing above her. And when she looks up he was sitting on a tree branch.

"I was hoping that you would pull a stunt like that." It snorted, he then jump off the branch and punch her in the face as to knock her out. But it didn't, he didn't even feel her. Then there was a stinging sensation on his side, he look to the side and saw her face smiling and her sword was peiced in side of him. Then blackness took over him.

Rin watched as the demon drop dead on to the ground, she had to say that it was fast. She expected for the demon to process her or something, but than again he was pretty weak. She grabbed her wound to see was bleeding more. Then she felt some water falling from the sky, Rin look up and saw that the dark clouds of rain finally shown up. Then within a few seconds it started to rain heavily. Standing their soak and wet was not what she was planning, but what she can see is that there was a cave just ahead of her. Rin started walking towards it and she started feeling weak, perhaps from the wound. She started to feel light headed, and feeling sick to her stomach, she wasn't half way there and was panting. The world around her started to spin around her. Once she couldn't walk any farther, she fell to the ground to her hands and knees. Her head was spinning, and then she tried to stand up but she couldn't. Then she felt a vibe of someone watching her, she look up to see something white before passing out.

(S) Sesshomaru follow her through the forest that she emerged into, he made sure that she couldn't sense who was following her. After awhile he stopped, and asked himself, "Why dose she concern me? She is not my time." With that he turn around and walk to the place in where he left Jaken and Ah Un. Once he was there, as usual Jaken annoyed him with a thousand Questions.

"Oh, My Lord. Your back?" Sesshomaru nodded, and signaled the two that it is time to go." So did you find out what was going on at the village? Did you kill the giant spider? Did you -"

"Jaken, my business doesn't concern you." He said, with annoyance and eventually Jaken stopped talking and followed his Lord. And by the looks of Sesshomaru, he even looks different as if something was bothering him. But he didn't want to say anything after a few minutes of walking in silence. And there was something that have caught Jakens' eye, on to the side of him it seems to be someone's blood print and scent was familiar. RIN!

"My Lord, do you see this blood?" Than suddenly Sesshomaru stopped and turn towards Jaken, who was standing by it just looking at it. " Dose this scent smell familiar to you?" He look towards Sesshomaru, to see that he had a concern and a worried look on his face. Right away he turn around and dashed into the forest." My Lord, please wait for me." Cried Jaken as he leaped on to Ah Uh back and followed Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't wait up for Jaken, he continued to follow the blood trail and he hoped that the blood wasn't Rin's. He ran until he came to some voices, the smells where a human and a demon, with his powerful ears he could hear the strangers conversation.

" Ok I will take off the mask," said a woman's voice and than he realized that it belonged to Rins friend." But I must warn you once you see my face it will be the end of you."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA fine. Ill accept the offer." The demon said, after a few seconds the demon spoke again. ," HA... What a fine beauty you are, I will let you live, if you consider to be my wife." I did a low chuckled, and then he heard the woman's voice filled in, as she was disgusted with him. Then next thing he heard some running on the ground and he then smelted the demons blood. A couple of rain drops landed on his head but it didn't bother him, he thought that the woman was gone and he moved out of the bushes, just in time to see the human fall to the ground. Indeed it was the assassin, she was weak and seemed to be in trouble, then she look up him.

"RIN?" He said and walked to her as she closed her eyes and fell on the forest ground. He rush over there and lifted her to his lap. She was pale, from the lack of blood that she was leaving out of her system. She was panting, trying to catch her breath. He looks around, and saw that she was heading towards the cave that was located behind him. He lifted her into his arms and walked to the cave, it was very dark and very dry. Quickly he started a fire and turns to Rin, he look at her side and notice that her blood was still sweeping out of her body. He leaned towards her and removed her armor and removed some part of the clothing off her. But then he stops and shook his head. What in kami's name was he doing? The bleeding on her side was getting worse. He hears Jaken coming, he tells him to get some water from a stream that is pretty far. Once Jaken left, he had to do the unthinkable...

(R)

"Jeez was I that exhausted, that's it no more fighting when I have wounds. Wait a second the wound?" Rin opened her eyes, then tried to sit up, and when she did she noticed that her wound was bandaged from her waist to pasting her breast to her collarbone. The bandaging was very perfect and she couldn't feel any pain at all. She look around and saw that there was a fire blazing, herbs in bowls, and she was laying on something really soft and fluffy. Rin look down and saw that it was white fur, this seem very familiar to her. Then she looks to the side of her and saw there was a bucket of water beside her, her throat called for water. So she grabbed the cup and dipped, than drank it. It at once it smoothed her throat and she sigh with relieve.

"I wonder who could've done this to me, how very generous of them." Then she replayed the events, over in her mind. That demon was trying to take her and than, they fought, and he died, leaving her in the rain than blank." I wonder who was taking care of me." Pulling the blanket with her, she stood up and walked to the edge of the cave. She than saw that the rain clouds were going away leaving the area with a fresh earthly scent, the kind of smell that was so fresh that you want to smell it forever. Without realizing that she was standing over someone that was shrieking.

"RIN, GET OFF OF ME, YOU WRETCHED GIRL!" She look down and saw that Jaken was under her foot. She moved her foot out of the way, and then she look around to see if Sesshomaru was around and was happy that he wasn't, she pick up Jaken around his collar and dragged him into the cave as fast as possible. Than RIn sat down by and look around to see her clothes by her bed.

"Jaken what were you doing here?" Aren't you supposed to be with Sesshomaru?" She asked, as she was dressing under the blanket, she dress very quickly and was done in a matter of seconds, then she stood up and faced Jaken.

"Indeed but he instructed me to stay here and watch over you, he just left cause he needed some space."

"Space? For what?" She asked him sitting down in front of him.

"I only wished that I knew what he is thinking but my guessing is that he found you injured and was the one bandaging your wounds, and when I came along he was about to treat that wound. He told me to grab water from a stream that was pretty far and by the time I came back he was laying you on his pelt...so pretty much you were healed and was resting." Once he was through explaining some parts, there was a part that deeply disturbed her. Did he see her naked?

"Aw here he is now.," said Jaken, standing up. The next thing he new the fire was out and then, he too felt pain on his head.

Rin felt bad for hitting Jaken on the head, but she had no choice. Then light footsteps could be heard, coming closer and closer. Rin ran to the darkness part of the cave and waited, it wasn't long before a dark figure walk in to the cave. Then he paused then he turn around and started heading her way, but he was also pulling out his sword. By the time he reached her, she tied up the cloth on her face, and slowly put her hand on her Ixia handle, then grabbed a hold of it. The figure stopped and waited it wasn't until she felt like burping or coughing. It was tensing her body pretty badly, then she couldn't hold it no more.'

Cough!

Then the figure was very startled, and move the sword towards her stomach, with that Rin block it and push back the figure until he was at the other side of the wall. There was a little bit of light that was showing and was reflected the figure that entered the cave, it was indeed Sesshomaru. And by the look on his face, he seemed very clam and irritated. At the same time there was something else in his eyes that she couldn't put a finger on. Then a smirk came upon his face

, Which surprised her and without knowing what his intentions were. He push his sword forward making her be pushed backwards until she was far enough for him to kick her outside. As soon she felt her self hit the ground, she was barley moved and about to sit up when she saw a blade being pointed straight at her face.

"You're not going any where Rin." Her eyes got big as the wind blew, making her hair hide her face besides the eyes. She couldn't move, but she knew she had too. So with out any more trouble Rin rolled on to her left side and grabbed for her sword. But instead of being quick enough, Sesshomaru kick the sword farther away from her, making her useless at the moment. Then with out warning, he grabs her wrist and started dragging her back inside.

Hey guys….sorry for taking so long to write this…I've been so busy but I am glad that I am finish with this chapter…..enjoy!

I don't own Inuyasha…


	6. Chapter 6

**Sesshomaru makes a decision to leave Rin in a mortal village to have and be with a mortal family. Rin was only a child and beg him not to leave her. He then tells hers that its for the best, then Rin confesses her love for him, he was shock at first her feelings away by saying that he doesn't love her. Over the years Since Rin was abandoned, she has been trained to learn how to fight, for herself and others. But sometimes her mind is full of Sesshomaru. What reason did Sesshomaru leave her for? What dose Naraku want with her? Will she ever see Lord Sesshomaru again?**

**What reason**

**CHAPTER 6. just great & Confessions**

Rin struggle her hardest to prey her hand away from Sesshomaru's, but it wasn't no use he was too strong. Now he was dragging her back into the cave, just when he kicked her out. While both of them where trying to sort things out, neither of them didn't want this fight to continue but it was getting more out of hand. This message is where Kami himself was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes. In which cause it to rain more, Rin wanted to leave and get out of the rain before she gets sick. Sesshomaru was thinking about the same thing but was also thinking about giving her a very long talk, so she could get more asleep.

"Sesshomaru let me go now!" She yelled at him. Digging her feet into the ground, questions were evolving around her head. "Why was he helping me? What did he want with me? Rin thought as she sneaky snaked her hand behind her back for her dagger and felt nothing! "What! Where is my dagger?" She screamed inside her head.

"Are you looking for this?" I look at him, to see my dagger being pulled from the inside of his kimono. It shined in my face, I look at his emotionless face, I then felt my face burn up with rage.

"Sesshomaru, GIVE THAT BACK NOW!" I reached for it, but I couldn't reach it because he was too tall. In fact, he lifted the dagger higher so I couldn't get it. Then I smiled, and with my ninja skills, I slammed my foot on the back of his knee, where it made him go lipped a little ways. It was close enough to reach for my dagger, so I made jump for it. I barley touch the handle, I felt myself being slammed into the ground. I look up to see Sesshomaru leading over me, I could tell that he was showing the hint of amusement. Then felt his hands curled around my hands pinning them down to the ground by my head an using his legs to keep mine still, making sure that I couldn't move at all. I was breathing hard, not from his closeness but from the lack of strength that I've already used up.

"Rin stop this now, it is pointless to fight me in your condition." I snarled at him and then I smiled underneath my cloth. _Fool dose he really think he could tell me what I can and cannot do._ Sesshomaru could sense the amusement in her energy, even though he had her pinned down. He could tell that she wasn't going to stop struggling around until she was away from him. He wanted Rin to stay put until she is finally healed up. He was going to make sure that she gets back to the village and never see her again. Knowing him, he would come up with anything just to go and see what she was doing. Then things would become more complicated than it is right now.

While he was talking to himself in the head, Rin had the chance to escape while he wasn't paying attention to her. She maybe tired but if she can survived demon attacks, than she can get away from this. She then move her leg up, then with all her might rolled both of them until she was on top. Then she leaped over him, grabbed her Ixia, and started running full speed ahead. While running she jumped on tree branches, doing front flips here and there. He kept running as the sun was setting. She felt the cold air come in and out her lungs. She didn't even know how far she was away from Sesshomaru. Rin stopped when she saw the marking telling her that she two miles closer to the village. "_Wow, did I really run the whole day? Was I that desperate to run away from Sesshomaru? Hmmm I must have been."_ Rin look over to the side of her to see a nice green patch of grass, she decided to rest and catch up on her breathing. Ignoring the pain from the wound on her hip, Rin removed her clothe and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru followed after Rins scent, and was quite surpised that she could run very far without stopping. When he finally found her he watched behind the shadows as she walked off the path and laid on the grass. He watched as she removed her clothe from her face and fell asleep. He felt the cold wind blow in his face, then notice that Rin was shiverling from the lack of warmth. Then her scent filled his nose, it smelled so nice and fresh, even when the rain stopped hours earlier. He walked over to lifted her up and pulled her on to his lap. He knew that when she wakes up she is not going to be happy.

Hours later.

"Wow, when did the ground become so comfortable? Wait, is that the tree breathing?" Rin open her eyes to see that she was wrapped around in something fluffy and also noticing that she was sitting on someone's lap. But whose? She slowly turn to look up and see golden molten eyes staring back down at her. Than before Rin made a sound or make a move,( Not that move ;) ) she was being squeezed. She then realized that he was going to make sure that she wouldn't escape. So with all her might she struggle to get out of trapped tail and shouted "Just great. Just great! This is what I needed…"

"Stop your complaining and just rest." He said in the cold voice when something had either annoyed or was simply tired of some fools stupidity.

"Who are you to command me?" I asked him returning the same cold expression, he given her. The look on his face was priceless, I'm guessing that I was the only one that back talk to him. I look away away from him and asked, "Why are you here in the first place? I thought you wanted to be rid of me and yet you followed me," I turn back to him. "Why?" I said sternly. Then his expression changed as if he was thinking about the question, then after a few moments he replied back to me.

"What I do is nothing of your concern." He told me. Now he just pissed me off.

"WHAT? ACTUALLY IT IS MY CONCERN, IF IT WASN'T THEN WHY AM I IN YOUR ARMS? I THINK THAT I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO KNOW, SESSHOMARU" I shouted. I was angry and surprised when he let go of me. And as I rolled over next thing I knew I was being lifted and was slammed into the tree that we were resting on. When my body was being pinned down, he again was making it possible for me to escape. I look up to see Sesshomaru looking down at me, then I notice that he was trying to control himself. I knew that in his nature if something have pissed him off then next thing you know, there would be pieces of the body everywhere. I knew he was holding back on tearing me apart, then something unexpected happened. He let me go, "_Is he moving away from me?" _I look down to see if I was still alive and I look up back at him. He walked a little away and started looking up at the stars, usually he did this when he was deep thought.

Then an idea pop inside my head, if I mask my scent with everything around me and be really quite then maybe he wouldn't notice that I left. But then again I didn't have to hide my scent I could just leave. So I started walking towards my village, as I was walking I heard footsteps following me. I held on to my Ixia. When i knew he got closer I pull out Ixia and swung it towards his waist, but it was blocked by his tokijin. I look into his eyes, and I could tell that he was looking into my mine. I started to push him backwards, until he started to push me back. I dug my feet into the ground, I notice that my dagger was sticking out and then I reached for it with my quick ninja speed. Once I cline it, I started to pull back and once I got it jump backwards breaking our contact and I threw it at him. He blocked it and the dagger came back at me, so I caught it, and I put the dagger into my kimono. I started to walk when frustration and confusion were crashing to me.

"Rin?" I ignored him, I didn't want to see his face, but I didn't want to feel this way either. I stopped when I felt a claw on my chin and turn my head up. I look up at Sesshomaru, I tried to turn away my eyes from his, but I couldn't. "Tell this Sesshomaru, Why are you crying? And I want you to tell this Sesshomaru the truth." He commanded softly. I didn't know that I was crying until I felt my tears falling down, as matter of fact I didn't know why I was crying anyway.

"It's nothing forget it." I said. I turn my head to the side.

"Don't lie to this Sesshomaru." He said sternly. "Why did you run away from me?" I look up at him, I could tell that he wanted me to spill out.

I gave in and sigh. "Ok, listen I want to get this over." She said. I couldn't help it anymore, couldn't he understand that I had the right to know why. "Why do you keep following me and trying to help me? I thought you wanted to be rid of me, that's why I ran from you." She did a deep inhale and continued." Tell you the truth Sesshomaru, I don't want to feel the agony that you have caused. I don't want my mind to wonder back into the past, when you left me on the spot when I confessed my feelings for you. And had the village to take me in afterwards, you don't know how many days and nights I've cried for you. I'm confused, if you hate humans, including half breeds. Then why waste your time on me, why Sesshomaru?" Rin paused and let a few tears slip down her cheeks and waited for his reply.

Sessohmaru listened to what Rin had to say, her statement was true. He hate humans, they were like a ticks that crawled over the world. But for some odd reason he couldn't hate this human. The humans he saw were greedy and some selfish, but Rin wasn't like that she was kind and inccent. Ever since he lefted her, he focus more on that half breed Naraku. He kept wondering around and didn't realize that he stumbled on the outskits of the village, where she was practicing at. There was something about her,that made his insides turn when he first saw her in the kimono, that one night when he kissed her. He look down and notice that she was still waiting for his respond, so he answered.

"I wanted to make sure that you don't do anything reckless." He said. Unable to understand what he meant Rin look up at him. "The reason that I left you is so you could live a normal human life, I knew that you have grown feelings for me and I have started to develop feelings for you, but right away knew that I needed you to stay in a village. I didn't want any other demons to go after you, cause then they would take you to be my weakness." Sesshomaru slowly towards Rin, making her back up to a tree and continued, "The reason I follow you Rin is because I want to be there for you like I have in the past. I know ive hurted you badly, but give me a chance in where I could make it up to you. Ill even let you follow me if you choose to do so."

I couldn't help but close in our contact and hug him, I felt his warm body stiffined and moments later he put his arms around me, I have to say that I loved his scent. He smiled like the rain and then I mumbled. "Why do you want to help me again?"

"You're the only human that I care for Rin. Humans I see and saw aren't like you, when you stumbled upon me that day long time ago. I wasn't sure what to think of you. At first I thought you would run off and scream like all the kids do but you stayed and try to help me."

"What do mean by reckless?" She asked and look up at Sesshomaru.

"Well intentionally when I come around its either you're in trouble or you ar -." He pause and stared into the sky as if something was there. Rin got the erie feeling that they were being watched, she looked in the same direction, to see something fly by really quick.

"What was that?" I asked. Looking back at him and he turns back at me.

"Kagura, she has been tailing me for a while now." I had to hold in a giggle. "Is there something that amuses you?" I shook my head from left to right, but I couldn't hold back the smile. He shifted his right eyebrow upward, and I busted out laughing. I couldn't help it but let go of him and fall to the ground. He watched annoyed, and waited pantcieny as I started to calm down.

"Oh my Kami, you have a stalker." I said wiping away tears from the laughter. He growled in annoyance and pinned me to the tree.

"Rin tell me now, are you still upset about the past, now that I told you the truth?" I look back at him, in to his eyes I saw some kind of flicker of emotion in his eyes. I smiled at him and nodded, " There only one thing I need to clarified. Did you know that there was a ninja in the area?"

"No I did not. Was he the on that taught you how to fight?" I nodded, and turn my head to watch the sun rise, The sunrise was so beautiful, as it was meant for them. The whole sky became red and pink, and the clouds became purple, and as the sun rise up more it cause it to turn in to gold, making it be come the prefect day. But not realizing that smoke was rising from the village two miles away.

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long to enter this story….. I hope you enjoy it**

**Now that I have time write stories. You might expect one every sat **

**Next one will be longer I promise he he you never kno**

**Get back at me and tell me how I did..**

**Plus I don't own inuyasha**


End file.
